1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a condensed-cyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting device is a self-emission device that has a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, a fast response rate, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produces full-color images.
The organic light-emitting device may have a structure in which a first electrode is disposed on a substrate. Further, a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode are sequentially formed on the first electrode. Holes provided by the first electrode move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided by the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as the holes and the electrons, are recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.